Just Dance (jogo)
}}Just Dance é um jogo de ritmo desenvolvido e publicado pela Ubisoft para o Wii, e é o primeiro na série de mesmo nome. Ele foi lançado em 17 de Novembro de 2009 na América do Norte, 26 de Novembro de 2009 na Austrália, e 27 de Novembro de 2009 na Europa. O título é derivado da canção de Lady Gaga de mesmo nome. Em Just Dance, os jogadores usam apenas o Wii Remote padrão e tentam imitar todos os movimentos do dançarino na tela. Os jogadores ganham pontos dependendo em que movimentos eles performam e o quão bom eles os performam. Uma sequência, Just Dance 2, foi lançada em Outubro de 2010. Gameplay O jogo têm três modos de gameplay: o modo normal, em que os jogadores escolhem qualquer música e temtam dançar com o dançarino na tela; um modo " ", em que os jogadores são eliminados se eles não pontuarem pontos o bastante ou errarem muito; e o modo " ", em que os jogadores começam e param de dançar como feito pelo dançarino na tela. Há também um modo " ", em que os jogadores podem dançar as músicas sem marcar pontos. Lista de músicas O jogo inclui 33 músicas, sendo 32 músicas sendo acessiveis pelo menu principal e apenas 1 sendo acessada pelo o modo Warm Up. Todas as canções são Solo. * Um "*" indica que a canção é uma versão cover, não a original. * Um "(3D)" indica que a canção é também um DLC em Just Dance 3. * Um "(X-3D)" indica que a canção é também um DLC em Just Dance 3 para somente o Xbox 360. * Um "(K)" indica que a canção está também em Just Dance Kids. * Um "(K2014)" indica que a canção está também em Just Dance Kids 2014. * Um "(DOB)" indica que a canção está também em Dance on Broadway. * Um "(SD)" indica que a canção está também em The Smurfs Dance Party. * Um "(J)" indica que a canção está também em Just Dance Wii. * Um "(G)" indica que a canção está também em Just Dance: Best Of/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. * Um "()" com números neles nas dificuldades e/ou esforços indica que eles mudaram dificuldade ou esforço em futuros jogos. * Um "(WU)" indica que a rotina é acessivel pelo o modo Warm Up. Nota: Em Just Dance Wii, U Can't Touch This tem uma dificuldade e esforço de 1, mas é 2 e 3 em Just Dance 3 e Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Músicas Removidas Essas músicas foram planejadas para estarem no jogo, porém foram removidas por motivos desconhecidos. * (JD2) indica que a música aparece novamente em . * (JD3) indica que a música aparece novamente em . Curiosidades * This is the only game which does not have: **Gold Moves **Scrolling lyrics - lyrics do not scroll line by line as they do from Just Dance 2 onwards, but rather simply display a line or two at a time after which both then immediately change to the next portion of lyrics. ***Also, on and Unlimited, the lyrics scroll with karaoke-style highlighting just like other songs, as well as the karaoke (sing along) feature on the latter where this is available. **Songs in foreign languages **Differently-colored gloves on the coaches ** Songs from the 2010 decade (since the game was released in 2009) **Stars **"PERFECT", "GOOD", and "YEAH'" moves **Duets **Songs with the title in the background ** Alternate Routines **Songs to be bought - games from to have DLCs, while games from onwards have (only for 8th-generation consoles) ** Songs with censorship added by Ubisoft (Bebe has censorship but it was not added by Ubisoft) *This is the only game in the main series that does have: **A small arrow underneath the pictograms **"GREAT" feedback icons **A silhouette behind the coaches **A scoring system with scores over 15000 **Dancers with only one color besides white (in this case, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird, and Womanizer) **Percentage of certain ratings on the Score Recap screen (49% GREAT, for example) *** A similar feature was introduced in the World Dance Floor for eighth generation consoles on onwards; however, this gives the number of moves in a category (e.g. w OK, x GOOD, y PERFECT and YEAH). **Exclusively Solo routines **A visual "1, 2, 3, 4" count before the routine commences ( also has this, but it is not in the main series). ***However, several songs in have an audible "1, 2, 3, 4" countdown. **Shake Moves (in later games there are ''Gold Moves'' instead) **2D pictograms (from onwards, they will be made in 3D) *** pictograms, however, were initially designed to resemble those from the previous game. *On Metacritic, has the worst reception (49%) out of all the games in the franchise. *This was the only game in the series to have been released in the month of November. Every game since this had an October release (not counting spin-offs). *This game does not have DLC. ** This is the first main installment to not have DLC; it is later followed by (they are replaced by for eighth generation platforms). *None of the dancers in the trailer for the game made an appearance in the actual game, as they were only there for promotional reasons. **However, the routines they performed were used. *Julia Spiesser and Jérémy Paquet are the only choreographers for the dancers, each choreographing the characters of their matching genders. Thus, this is the game in the main series with the least number of choreographers and performers (2 each). * is the only game in the traditional series that was announced at Gamescom. *The German version has a typo in the menu. It says "Gepielte Songs" instead of " " in the song-overview menu. *Scoring was a huge issue, as it was not at its full potential at the time. Hand movements often were read incorrectly and gave you a score of "X" or "OK". The scoring was fixed in its successor and other successive games. **Because of this, the maximum score is still unknown today. *The German version has many incorrect spelling mistakes in lyrics and menus. *In the files, some pictures are upside-down. *All songs have remakes found in the files except for ''Groove Is in the Heart. *On the GameStop website in the North America, an alternate cover can be seen.https://www.gamestop.com/wii/games/just-dance/75967 *This is the only game in the main series that is playable in both normal 4:3 and 16:9 widescreen aspect ratios. This is because this game is designed to be played in 4:3. Starting with , the aspect ratio is forced 16:9. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance’s beta elements, see Just Dance (jogo)/Elementos Beta.'' Galeria Just Dance Box Art.png|NTSC Boxart JDNTSCCoveralt.jpeg|Alternate NTSC Boxart found on GameStop website Just_Dance_1_(PAL).png|PAL Boxart Arquivos do Jogo Tex1 128x32 b5d32778cd311351 14.png|"X" feedback Tex1 128x32 3bf7e1e5a9728385 14.png|"OK" feedback Tex1 128x32 dee89ee000a9477a 14.png|"GREAT" feedback Tex1 128x128 5d9d40c14f6bb5bb 14.png|Shake Meter JD1_1.png|1 JD1_2.png|2 JD1_3.png|3 JD1_4.png|4 Videos Just Dance GamesCom 2009 Game Trailer Just Dance 1 - Menu Tracklist Just Dance Intro and Credits Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest Referencias Navegação en:Just Dance (video game) fr:Just Dance (jeu vidéo) ru:Just Dance (игра) pl:Just Dance (gra wideo) Categoria:Série principal Categoria:Jogos